


skills to use

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Milwaukee Admirals, Minor and Consensual Voyeurism, Multi, Post-Game(s), Rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: March 4th, 2018: Richie picks up an assist on Freddy's goal, scores his own regulation goal, then gets the winning shootout goal.





	skills to use

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too confusing that Gauds = Freddy Gaudreau, while Tyler Gaudet has no nickname in this. (He just got here last week, oh nooooooo.) There are also a few more dudes with speaking and/or kissing roles than listed as characters, but figuring out how to tag this was getting ridiculous.

Gauds catches him by the wrists once he's ditched his gloves to be dried after the first, pulls Richie in with a slight tug and says, "This is for that perfect pass." Then he kisses Richie, soft but lasting for a while, and dimly in the background of the room Richie hears a few whistles. He can feel his face heat up, but kissing Gauds is nice, so he loops an arm around Gauds' neck. 

"You did the work," he whispers when they part. Gauds grins and leans their foreheads together.

*

After Richie's goal in the second, Gauds crowds him against a wall out of the view of the tunnel camera, and kisses him again, deeper this time and slotting his knee between Richie's thighs. "Nice," he breathes against Richie's neck. Richie shivers, but grins. 

Cars comes up behind Gauds and smacks him on the ass, making Richie twitch at the further press of Gauds' knee. "When you're done petting in the hallway here, there's tape to watch," Cars says, smiling, his hair flopping down onto his face. 

Gauds steps back, easing Richie down, but ducks in for one more kiss, tugging on Richie's jersey. "Get another one," he says. "For me."

*

He has a few chances in the third but can't convert, and the overtime period somehow seems to be over in a flash while simultaneously feeling like it lasts forever. Every second he's on the ice seems to happen in slow-motion, even the glide of skates and the drag of his stick, but the buzzer is sounding almost before he can register it.

Coach tags him as the fourth shooter. Richie looks at Peters, then down at the puck, then back up at Peters. Then he starts down the ice.

When the puck goes in, the anticipatory hum in the arena rises so loud he can almost feel it in his bones, sweeping through him as hard as the pleasure of scoring. It turns full-on when Lindy blanks Wilson, and it vibrates through him at they all skate out to hug Lindy and salute the crowd.

Gauds bumps him, grinning as he replays Richie's goal, pretending to stickhandle as they step off the ice. "So great," he yells above the cheering. "First star?"

Richie scoffs, but it turns out they're both held back, along with Lindy. Gauds waits for him in the tunnel as he aims the frisbee into the stands. "C'mon," he murmurs directly into Richie's ear. "Time for you to get your reward."

Richie shudders at that. He drops his gloves in the bin, then his jersey in the laundry. Allard whoops in his face, then presses a kiss to Richie's hot cheek. "You smell so bad."

"Fuck off," Richie laughs. 

Fred kisses him again, closer to his mouth, before sauntering away towards the showers. Richie goes to strip off his pads, but finds Gauds' hands already there. "Can I?" he asks, and Richie nods and lets Gauds undress him, then tow him into the showers.

Richie washes up quickly. When he's done, Gauds turns off the showerhead they're sharing and leans in, sliding one wet hand over Richie's shoulder. "You would tell me if you weren't okay with the guys watching, right?" he asks, the words soft in Quebecois, and Richie nods. 

Gauds turns slightly. "If you don't want to see me suck Richie's cock, you have one minute to get out of here," he calls out, loud enough for anyone who's left in the showers to hear over the water. Gauds can do that tonight. Gauds can do _this_ tonight. Richie feels himself flush even more. He closes his eyes so that he doesn't see who leaves. He doesn't want to know. There are enough rustling noises that he knows some guys are going, the sound of bare feet on the tile, but there's still some water running.

A hand cups over his shoulder and there's a soft press of lips against his cheek. "I'll watch the door, just to be safe," the person - Richie thinks it's Bobby - says. 

The small area is warm enough that Richie doesn't mind staying right here, although the tiled wall is slick. "Hand me a towel?" he hears Gauds asks someone, and a moment after that, Gauds' hands are resting on Richie's thighs. The towel must have been for under his knees. Richie shudders at that, feeling his cock start to thicken, and hears Gauds' appreciative noise.

"Richie, can I help you out here?" someone asks in slightly stilted French, and Richie opens his eyes. It's Gaudet, and Richie remembers he'd played in the Q for a while. "You can lean against me, instead of the wall."

Richie swallows and nods. Tyler's wearing only his necklace and a towel wrapped around his waist, and the material is slightly rough against Richie's ass. "This okay?" 

Richie nods again, leaning back against him, and Tyler wraps an arm around his waist. He looks down at Gauds; he doesn't trust himself to look at anyone else who might still be there. "Ready?" Gauds asks, as he slides a hand up Richie's thigh, then curls his fingers around Richie's cock. "You feel ready."

Richie groans at that and tips his head back, right against Gaudet. "Just me still, liney," Tyler says, pressing a quick kiss behind his ear. Richie closes his eyes again.

Someone lifts his leg to put it over Gauds' shoulder; it could be Gauds, it could be someone else. Richie already feels like he's right on the edge. His toes want to curl hard, and as Gauds gets to work it takes all his self-control not to arch up and let himself be held taut between Gauds' shoulder and mouth and Tyler's chest. There's still a hand on the back of his thigh and if Richie had to guess from the angles, it's not Gauds' hand.

"Fuck, that's nice," Gaudet breathes in his ear. "You guys don't do this after every win, do you?"

Someone laughs and says, "Only the ones that really count," and knowing he'd done that for his team makes Richie groan louder. Gauds' mouth is hot and wet, alternating between just the right amount of suction and letting Richie thrust shallowly. 

A hand cups his face. "I have to go do interview," a voice Richie immediately knows to be Lindy's says, and then a mouth brushes over his, "but you look good. You deserve this." He kisses Richie hard, and it feels so good that Richie wraps an arm around his neck and kisses back until Lindy pulls away with a sigh.

Gauds readjusts, licking at the head of his cock, and Richie's so glad that Tyler's still got a good grip on him so he can't shove his hips forward desperately. "Gauds, please," he whines, voice sounding high and pleading to his own ears. The hand on his thigh moves back, cupping his ass, and he tenses despite himself. 

"Relax, it's only me," Cars says. There's a warm press of slick skin all along Richie's arm and Cars adds, "But I won't touch if you don't want me to."

"Please," Richie manages to gasp out. 

Cars squeezes and Richie shudders again, and then Cars is saying, "You really should watch Gauds, even for a second. Think you can open your eyes?"

Richie thinks he might come within two seconds of looking down at Gauds, but he makes himself open his eyes, feeling hazy and hot and _held_. Gauds does that thing with his eyebrows that makes him laugh for half a second before Tyler scratches his fingers through the wiry hair at the top of his dick and Richie nearly chokes on air. 

"Relax," Tyler murmurs into his ear.

"You - you be where I am, then try relaxing." The words don't stick too badly in his throat. 

Tyler tugs gently at his pubic hair again. "Next time, maybe."

Cars rubs his fingertips over the cleft of Richie's ass, and Richie feels the one foot he's got on the tile try to curl up. Gauds takes him deeper and he groans, feeling the familiar heat building in his belly. "Gauds - Freddy, I'm gonna -"

Gauds squeezes his hip, fingertips digging into a bruise there, and Richie feels Tyler's grip firm as he starts to come. He thinks there's some hollering, but it's drowned out by the static in his ears and the noises he knows he must be making. "Fuck, Richie," Cars is saying dimly. 

"Don't let him fall," someone else says, and Richie sucks in a deep breath as he realizes both his feet are off the floor and that he's behind held up. They keep him there for a few seconds, - letting him breathe, that's nice - and then everything feels like a separate sensation as he's let down. His softening cock slipping from between Gauds' lips, Cars gently lifting his leg down from Gauds' shoulder, Tyler very carefully lowering him to the wet floor. 

"Wow, Gauds, let me help you with that," he hears Cars say, and focuses enough to watch Cars jerk Gauds off as they sit on the floor of the showers. Gauds leans back on his elbows but somehow manages to curl himself forward at the same time like Cars' hand on his cock is too much to handle, and Richie is very happy to watch. Gauds comes with a choked-off moan, his forehead resting against Cars' bicep. 

"Guess you guys need the shower back on," Tyler says. Somehow even with Richie moving against him, he hasn't lost his towel. He turns on the spray, and it hits Richie in the legs. "You want some help getting up there, buddy?"

"No. Yes." He smothers a yawn with his hand, then lets Gaudet pull him up. "Freddy, you okay?"

"I'll get my legs back in a second," Gauds says, then laughs as Cars hauls him up off the tile. He rinses his mouth out before leaning over to kiss Richie softly. "Good?"

"I could sleep for a week now," Richie admits. He still feels a little shaky, but not so much that he still needs Tyler's steading hand on his hip. 

"Thanks," he says to Tyler, squeezing his arm. "You didn't have to do that."

"Have to, whatever, I _wanted_ to. I love it when everyone's happy." He grins brightly, then wanders out towards the dressing area. 

Richie ducks under the spray so he doesn't have to see who, if anyone, is left in the showers besides him and Freddy. And Cars, who seems to be waiting for them with towels. Richie glances at the clock before he scrubs water from his hair, and blinks in surprise. They'd only been in here ten minutes.

"Richie, good?" Gauds asks, leaning against him. 

"Just tired." He presses a quick kiss to Gauds' cheek as Cars kicks off his shower shoes with a loud clatter. "And hungry, are you hungry?"

"Definitely." Gauds looks around the corner, and Richie remembers Bobby was keeping an eye out for them. He hears Gauds ask something about interviews.

"Got rid of them for you, but they were disappointed. I had to offer myself up instead," Richie hears Bobby say, laughing, and then that he'll see them tomorrow.

He starts getting dressed, but sits down halfway through, only one arm of his shirt on. Cars leans over him. "You can't be this tired, you'll miss food."

"I know." He tugs the shirt around to get other arm in the sleeve. Cars walks around the bench and buttons it up for him, slowly. "Really, I'm only tired," Richie tries to assure him.

Cars just knocks his hands away and finishes the buttons. "Tie?"

Richie gestures toward where it's hung in his locker, already tied. Cars drops it over his head and adjusts the collar around it, then nestles the knot carefully in the hollow of Richie's throat. "You were awesome tonight, Richie," he says, leaning forward so that his mouth skims over Richie's ear. Then he fixes Richie's damp hair, brushing the strands into place. "Right, Freddy?"

"What's that?"

"Richie was awesome tonight." Cars kisses him quickly, then adds, "For _all_ of it."

Richie feels heat roll through him again and knows his face is getting pink. He glances up to see Gauds smiling, soft, just for him. "Not only awesome," Gauds says, and Richie feels his cheeks burn at the praise. "Perfect."


End file.
